Three to Tango
by dottyforever15
Summary: When April gets an eyeful of Jackson and Stephanie at Bailey's wedding, she gets comfort from an unlikely source. How will Jackson handle the budding relationship between his ex-best friend/ex-lover and Alex Karev?
1. Chapter 1

Jackson readjusted his tie and suit jacket, smoothing down the expensive tailored shirt beneath. He had few expectations for the night, but having a quickie in the back of his SUV certainly wasn't one of them. Stephanie was turning out to be an alright date after all. She didn't talk too much, was clearly infatuated with him, had a nice body, and just insisted on giving him a pretty decent post-coital blow job. After the past few months of back-and-forth with his best friend-turned lover-now ex best friend and ex lover, a fun uncomplicated relationship was just what he needed to get back on track.

He was not the type of guy that moped around over a female. He was Jackson Avery. He had women throwing themselves at him day after day and somehow he'd managed to let his innocent best friend get under his skin and basically turn him into a junior high girl. She was relieved she wasn't having his baby, she thanked her God that she didn't have to marry him, and then basically served him Stephanie Edwards on a silver platter. Clearly, she did not feel the same way he felt, and he was over the one-sided relationship they'd been having. He was moving on, for good.

He glanced over to the ladies room where his date had disappeared to clean herself up when someone jabbed his side.

"Hey man, you seen Kepner?"

Karev. Jackson ignored the urge to roll his eyes. No, he hadn't seen Kepner. No, he doesn't know where she is. And quite frankly, he doesn't care. He's over it.

"Nope."

"Hmm." Karev glanced around the dance hall, clearly searching for her. Jackson hated to admit he was curious. Alex and April weren't exactly best friends and usually he went out of his way to avoid her, not seek her out.

"Why?"

Alex shrugged. "Ah, she just looked pretty upset a few minutes ago. Just wanted to check if she was alright."

Ok, that annoyed Jackson. "Since when do you care about April's wellbeing?"

Alex scoffed. "Hey man.. forget I asked. Enjoy your intern." He rolled his eyes as Stephanie walked up to them and left, Jackson staring after him. He had to admit, the fact that April was upset over something did not sit well with him. It made his stomach tighten in an uncomfortable way that he hated. He hated that she affected him so much.

"What was that all about?"

Jackson turned back to Stephanie and gave her his charming mega-watt Avery smile. "Who cares. Let's get out of here?"

The intern, clearly excited, nodded her head.

ooo

"Pour me another one, Joe!"

Joe looked at the red-head, conflicted on whether to serve her another shot. She'd been there less than an hour and had already downed 6 shots of Jose Cuervo. His thoughts were interrupted by the clinking of the shot glass on the bar top.

"Jooooooooooeeee... another one..."

"April, I'm not sure that's such a great idea. Why don't I get you a glass of water and call Jackson to come pick you up?"

April felt like she was doused with a cold bucket of ice water at the sound of his name. Tears immediately pooled her eyes as she willed them not to fall. She was still in shock. She was disgusted, with him and with herself. She was embarrassed, humiliated, and devastated. She hated him at this very moment, more than she'd ever hated anyone, and wished she never had to see him again.

"NO. Do not fucking call him, Joe! I'd rather walk! You know what!? I'd rather die!" She didn't realize how loudly she had protested. "You know what, Joe? That's fine. Don't get me another shot, I'mma go play some pool with these fine fellas." She pointed to a group of sketchy looking bikers at the dart board. She hopped off her stool, and almost fell in the process. Giggles escaped her mouth as she found her balance. "Whoops. I got it, I got it.." she shoved Joe's helping hand away forcefully and zig-zagged over to the burly men.

Joe shook his head and looked over at her, not feeling at all comfortable about the situation she was putting herself in. Two of the bikers were already touching her and flirting with her, and in her intoxicated state, he wasn't sure what could happen. Clearly she didn't want Dr. Avery to come get her, but he had to call someone who could talk some sense into her.

The phone rang twice.

"Dr. Karev."

"Alex, hey it's Joe.."

"Joe, what's up man? Don't tell me I forgot to pay my tab last night?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"No, no. You're square. Listen, Dr. Kepner has been up here for a while and she's pretty intoxicated. She's more combative than I've ever seen her and now she's hanging out with a pretty rough crew. Do you think you could come get her?"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. April was known to get tipsy from time to time but majorly intoxicated and combative was not her. "Give me ten minutes."

Joe hung up the phone and kept a close eye on April, who was currently bent over the pool table in a short dress, nearly showing her ass to the ogling men behind her. He shook his head and hoped Alex would get here sooner rather than later.

ooo

"Hey, man, where's Kepner?" Twice in two nights Alex was asking about April's whereabouts. Must be the full moon, he thought. Joe's had picked up quite a bit and unfortunately, he had lost tabs on April. Both men surveyed the crowd, searching for any sign of her or her new biker friends.

"Shit, I'm sorry Alex. Got busy and lost her.."

Alex waved him off. "Ah, don't worry, I'm sure she's just puking her ass out in the bathroom. I'll find her. Thanks for the call, Joe."

Alex checked the ladies room with no luck. He surveyed all of the booths and tables, a quick once over at the pool tables, and again on the small dance floor with no sign of April. He didn't know why an uneasy feeling had settled in his gut. He suddenly felt like he had to find her, and find her fast, before something bad happened to her.

ooo

"No.. no... stop it, please.." her protests were barely above a whisper as the alcohol had taken over her body. One man had her pressed against the brick wall of the back of Joe's, while the other stood nearby to keep an eye out.

"Oh, stop it baby. You know you want it. You've been prancing around all night practically shoving that tight little ass in my face." He reached down and pinched her rear end. She tried to reach behind herself and grab his hand, but her motor skills were completely lacking and before she knew it, he had both arms pinned above her head.

"Now, be a good girl and let Lionel have a piece of that sweet candy." He bent down and started licking her neck. April cringed and tried to free her arms with no avail. He started to pull up her dress, revealing her panties below. April started shaking her head viciously.

"Please stop!"

The two men laughed as he continued his pursuit. He grabbed the band of her panties and started to pull them down before roughly turning her around, her face planted on the bricks. She could hear the faint sound of a belt buckle unbuckling and a zipper. She was shaking uncontrollably, begging him to stop.

"Shut up bitch and enjoy it."

This was it, she thought, her mind sobering enough to realize what was about to happen to her. This was all her fault. He was right, she had asked for it.

Suddenly, the man was gone, and her arms were free. She opened her eyes and spun around, only to see Alex on top of the biker, pummeling his face. The other guy was holding his groin area and groaning off to the side. April quickly pulled her panties up and her dress down, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Al..Alex?"

One last kick to the ribs, and Alex looked up at her.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and bent down to pick up her purse, and then hurriedly led her outside and to his truck. Once safely inside, he turned and looked at her.

"What the fuck, Kepner?"

ooo

Stephanie rolled off of Jackson and plopped down beside him on the bed, completely out of breath. "Wow. That was great."

Jackson gave her a half smile, his eyes still closed, and nodded. Great? Eh. Good, he guessed. Perhaps if his mind wasn't focused on trying not to think about another woman, he would've enjoyed it more. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to complain.

Stephanie propped herself up on her elbow with a cheeky smile on her face. She took the opportunity to survey Jackson's tidy bedroom, wondering how many women were there before her. "So, I guess I should go.." she was hoping he'd invite her to stay the night.

He nodded again. "Sure. See ya later."

Her smile quickly faded and she raised her eyebrows, surprised by the dismissal. "Fine. See you later."

ooo

She spent the whole ride home sobbing and apologizing for her behavior. She couldn't believe what almost happened to her, what almost happened to her of her own doing. Alex could barely comprehend two words between the the hiccups and the tears, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned. He'd never seen her behave like this, and had he been 2 minutes late, he would've walked out on an entirely different situation. The thought made his shudder deep down to his bones.

He pulled the truck into the driveway and parked it, but didn't make a move to get out. April's sobs had died down considerable, and now she sat in silence, occasionally wiping a fallen tear.

"Alright.. what's up Apes? What happened? Why would you do this to yourself?"

She finally looked up at him, her eyes full of.. pain? Embarrassment? Shame? He couldn't decide.

"I just wanted to forget."

He raised his brow, waiting for further explanation... "Forget what?"

"What I saw."

_She just had to find him. She had been an idiot. This whole 'lets bring other dates to the wedding' was a terrible idea. She couldn't stop thinking about him, wishing he was holding her hand, and twirling her around the dance floor. Wishing they could leave together and go back to his place, or her place, and make love all night long. It felt terribly wrong to be apart like this. She had to tell him. She had to tell him her true feelings, that she was falling in love with him, that she wanted to be with him and only him._

_"Hey, Callie! Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" April spotted Torres by the entrance. _

_She nodded. "Yeah I think I saw him headed to the parking lot." She pointed behind her in that direction. _

_Crap. She had to catch him before he left._

_"Thanks!" _

_April took off faster than she had been before, searching for the familiar SUV parked among the sea of vehicles in the dark night. Finally she spotted it near the back of the parking lot, a smile brightening up her face. He hadn't left yet._

_She picked up her pace and was nearly there when something stopped her. A sound. Coming from Jackson's car. She tentatively stepped closer, trying to peak inside. There was no one in the front seat or passenger seat, but she heard the sound again. She took a few more steps and that's when she saw them._

_Both naked. Dark sweaty legs wrapped tightly around an equally dark and sweaty back. She could see him pump in and out of his date, the car slightly rocking with their movements. She heard the faint moans leaving Stephanie's mouth and that's when she covered her mouth, stopping a half gasp/half sob from escaping. She backed away, slowly, not able to take her eyes off of them. She watched as his hand trailed up her leg, raising it slightly, and then clutching her thigh. She watched as her hand trailed up his muscled back and grasped the back of his neck. Her back suddenly hit the car behind her and she finally turned and ran back inside._

"Oh.. damn." Alex sat there, looking at her sympathetically, not really knowing how to respond. "I thought the thing with you and Avery was over with?"

"Oh, it is. Believe me. More than over." The bitterness in her voice did not escape him. "I mean, really Alex? Two days? Two days ago he proposing marriage and raising a family and... and..." a new round of tears started to fall. "And once he finds out I'm not pregnant, he dumps me and then fucks the first available female? At a wedding that I am attending!?"

Alex remained quiet.

"Seeing them.. it hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life. He was the one person I trusted not to hurt me, and he did. He hurt me bad, Alex." Her bottom lip trembled and Alex couldn't help himself, he reached over and pulled her into an embrace, noting how wonderful she smelled.. like vanilla and strawberries and tequila and something else he couldn't put his finger on..

"It'll be alright Apes. Look, why don't we go inside, I'll get you some comfortable clothes to put on and we can watch a movie or something. Get your mind off everything." He rubbed her back soothingly.

April pulled back, slightly perplexed look on her face. "Alex.. why are you being so nice to me?"

He scoffed. "Don't mention it. Ever. Really, don't ever mention it." He smirked, letting her know he was kidding. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

First and foremost: You guys, I have clearly stated that this fic is about April, Jackson, AND Alex. If you can't handle triangle fanfics, then please go elsewhere. I don't need 10 reviews complaining that Alex shouldn't be in this story. This is MY story and I want him in it so deal with it. To everyone else, thank you so much for the reviews. I haven't written fic in probably 5 years so I'm a little rusty.

ooo

Before she even opened her eyes, the events of last night came crashing to the front of her mind. Her head was pounding so hard she could literally feel it expand with every throb. She cracked one eye open, and then the next, and realized she was sprawled across Alex's couch in one of his t-shirts and sweatpants. She groaned quietly and lifted a hand to her forehead, hoping the support would help the aching.

"Rise and shine!" Alex belted louder than necessary.

April cringed and fell back down to her starting position. "Ughh why are you yelling?"

Alex chuckled and fell back on his recliner, a satisfied smirk on his face. Seeing Kepner so out of sorts was quite amusing. "Is that any way to treat the guy that came to your rescue last night? I even made you breakfast."

April scoffed. "You? You made breakfast?"

"Yeah. Fruit Loops."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Sounds delicious." Slowly but surely she stood up and followed him to the kitchen. A glass of water, three Ibuprofens, and sure enough a bowl of Fruit Loops were waiting for her. She had to smile at the gesture. "You know something, Karev. Try as you might to convince everyone otherwise, you're a pretty decent guy."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna take a shower then I'll give you a ride back to your place. You work today?"

April nodded and frowned, realizing that meant she had to see Jackson. And Stephanie. And possibly together. Alex noticed her long face and let out a sigh as he leaned back against the counter. "Look, Kepner. Chin up, alright? Avery isn't worth it. He's a rich pretty boy who's gotten everything handed to him on a silver platter his whole life. You're better off."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know."

"Of course I'm right. Look, he clearly doesn't give a shit. He obviously moved on. Do yourself a favor and do the same. Don't cry over this guy, alright. Shake it off."

April nodded, not at all convinced with his lame excuse for a pep talk. Had Alex said all of this yesterday morning, she would have been the first one jumping to Jackson's defense. Jackson WAS a great guy. Or so.. that's what she believed for the past five years. She just couldn't understand how he could tell her all these things about wanting a future with her, about wanting a baby with her, wanting to marry her, and then in the next second dump her and then sleep with someone else like they didn't matter at all. She wondered if he treated Stephanie the same way he treated her when they were intimate. Maybe all those times she thought what they had was special, that she was special to him, was just typical behavior for him. Obviously, she was very wrong about Jackson Avery. He was just like every other man out there. He only cared about one thing and one thing only and she was stupid enough to give it to him and now he was through with her. Alex was right, she was better off.

With a new pep in her step, she went to gather her belongings and wait for Alex.

ooo

"Dr. Kepner, did you have a good time at Dr. Bailey's wedding?" Dr. Brooks' chirpy voice interrupted her quiet time. She looked up at the intern and forced a smile.

"Uh, yeah. It was nice. I love weddings." Short, to the point, next subject please.

"She looked so beautiful. Did you go to the reception? I didn't see you there."

"No.. no, I left pretty early. I had other plans. Are you on my service today?" When did Brooks become so annoying?

"Nope. Dr Avery's. He paged me to meet him in the pit."

April's heart nearly fell out of her chest. Shit, shit, shit. No.

"Ah, well, in that case have a good day. I am needed elsewhere."

April turned around and ran right smack into a hard chest. She looked up to see Jackson's blue-green eyes staring back at her. The image of him thrusting in and out of Dr. Edwards flashed before her eyes before she could stop it. "Sorry."

He reached for her arm as she tried to walk away and she yanked it back forcefully, clearly pissed off at him. "April, wait."

"Dr. Avery, I would appreciate it if when we are in this hospital, you refer to me as Dr. Kepner." And with that, she turned and made a beeline for the nearest exist.

She wandered around aimlessly, really needing to get back to the ER, but refusing to share space with Jackson. Somehow, she ended up in the intern locker room. She remembered the day she, Reed, Charles and Jackson showed up as the new kids on the block, completely uninvited and unwelcomed. They had unsurprisingly been given the 4 worse for wear lockers hidden over in the corner. She ran her fingers along Reed's locker. She could really use her friend right now. Reed would know just what to say to cheer her up.

"Oh.. my.. God.. so how many times did you guys do it?!" Jo Wilson's excited voice brought April back to reality, and she slouched down behind the bench to not be seen.

Stephanie giggled. "Three times. Once in his car at the wedding, and twice back at his place. And let me tell you something.. Dr. Avery sure knows what he is doing."

Jo threw her head back and laughed. "How big?"

"Big."

"How big?!"

Stephanie made a gesture with both hands, demonstrating the length of Jackson's manhood and Jo whistled.

"But did he know what to do with it?"

"Girl, I came four times. FOUR. Count them." Stephanie held up four fingers on her left hand. She giggled again and started to change. "He was amazing. Attentive, thorough.. boy was he thorough."

April felt like she was going to throw up. Not only did she have to witness their tryst, now she had to hear all of the the sordid details? Please leave, please leave, please leave she chanted in her head repeatedly, trying to drown their voices out. Moments past and the room was once again silent. She peaked over the bench and noticed she was alone.

His place? He had taken Stephanie back to his place. She had never stepped foot in his new apartment. All of their dalliances were either in an on call room, men's bathroom, or a hotel room. And then there was that one time when he helped her move into her new apartment.. April scrunched up her nose and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory of that night.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She would not let this interfere with her ability to be a good doctor. She'd have to save the self pitying for after work, even if she did feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest with every breath she took. She walked slowly down the corridor, staring off at nothing, trying to regain her composure and focus.

"Kepner!" She heard Alex call for her from behind and she slowly turned around.

"Hey Alex."

"How's it going? You're not flipping out, having meltdowns on dying trauma patients are you?" He smirked at his wit.

She shook her head but remained silent.

"Seriously?" Alex rolled his eyes. "You were fine when I left you at the ER 3 hours ago. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just had the pleasure of listening to Dr. Edwards give Dr. Wilson a play-by-play of her night with Dr. Avery. I'm peachy, really. Just fine." She forced her biggest smile.

Alex grabbed her arm and stopped them in the middle of the corridor. "Look I'm only going to say this once and if you repeat it I will deny it til my dying day. You are ten times hotter than her, by a long shot. You are way cooler. Way smarter. You have an amazing rack and a great ass. You care about people, you take care of people, you're a hell of a doctor. Freaking pep up dude. They aren't worth your trouble. Go be a kick ass trauma surgeon. Avery and Edwards can kiss your ass."

April stared at him with a wide mouth, surprised at the compliments pouring out of his mouth. "Wow.. I mean.. thanks." She laughed softly. "You're right. I've been telling you that a lot lately it seems."

"Well it takes a while but most people usually catch on that I'm always right."

April threw her arms around Alex's neck and squeezed him tight. "Thanks for being a good friend, Alex. I really appreciate it."

A few seconds passed before Alex reciprocated the hug, holding her closely to his body. He had to admit, it didn't feel bad..

"Hey, Karev, are you ready or what..." Jackson's voice carried down the hall, and the stopped when he noticed April and Alex embracing. It surprised the hell out of him. Why was Alex hugging April? Alex could barely stand April and made no secret of it. He felt his blood simmer below the surface.

Alex and April pulled apart, but she refused to look at Jackson. "Have a good rest of the day. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Karev nodded and watched her walk away, not bothering to acknowledge Jackson's presence.

"Man, what is her deal today?" Jackson wondered out loud, staring off at her retreated form. Alex looked at him with disgust.

"Really, dude?"

"What?" Jackson was so lost, he had no idea what he did to piss April off, or Alex for that matter.

"Let's just get this surgery over with. I'd like to spend as little time as possible with you. And don't invite your girlfriend, I'm not in the mood to babysit interns today."

And with that, Alex headed to the OR, leaving a very confused Jackson behind.

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, three chapters in one day. I think this might be a record for me. I appreciate the reviews so much, you guys are great. It's wonderful to write for people that actually enjoy your work :)**

**My goal with this story is to make us all torn, including myself. I love Jackson so much. I love April so much. I love Alex so much! I'm excited to see where this takes us. Please let me know what you think. Your opinions inspire me to write. **

ooo

They stood in silence for the first half hour, only speaking when necessary. Jackson was lost in his thoughts. April had never been so cold towards him before, ever. It was completely throwing him. When she told him to call her Dr. Kepner, he almost laughed, thinking she had to be joking. But, apparently she wasn't joking. She was really upset with him, and it was starting to make him paranoid. He had been meaning to come clean to April when he saw her earlier, not wanting her to hear about it from the hospital gossip wheel. It's not like he technically betrayed her. He did not cheat on her. They were over with and she had insisted he take another woman to the wedding, when he'd secretly been hoping they could go together and forget what he had said.

But, still, he could not help but feel like he really fucked up. Like he broke her trust. Like he was the biggest jerk on the planet. If that was why April was upset, because she heard he slept with Stephanie, he was going to feel like a real asshole.

Alex was also lost in his thoughts. He was steaming, completely fuming standing across from Jackson and even he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he couldn't get the sound of her pleading and begging those two piece of shit bikers not to rape her out of his head. The sight of her trembling against the wall, dress hiked up and backside exposed. And the fact that it was all fucking Avery's fault really pissed him off. And now she's lost in some funk because of him. Fuck this guy and his perfect face and body and pedigree. He wasn't lying when he told April she deserved better than him.

"I need a better look at the incision." Jackson passed a scalpel to the nurse.

"What are you telling me for?"

Jackson raised a brow at Karev, about at his wits end with his attitude. He wasn't in the mood. "Because Dr. Karev, you are the other attending working on this patient."

Alex scoffed. "Well Dr. Avery I'm currently suturing his arm. I didn't realize we were giving play by plays today."

"Look what is your problem man? You've had a chip on your shoulder since we stepped in here."

Alex rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"Obviously I've done something to you I'm not aware of. Why don't you just tell me and we can talk about it like grown men?"

"Please. Get the fuck out of here with that condescending Avery crap. Let's just finish up so I can get out of here." Alex threw his scalpel in the dish and started to clean up. Jackson wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was sick of being treated like shit today.

"No, why don't you just tell me? Huh? Is this about last night, I didn't help you find April?"

Alex froze and glared at Jackson. "Don't fucking talk to me about her. Don't even say her name."

Jackson furrowed his brow, realizing it did have to do with April, but unable to connect the dots. By this point, several nurses in the OR were openly watching the exchange of the two young surgeons.

"Are you serious right now? First her, now you. I'm not allowed to say April anymore?" He couldn't help the small unbelieving laugh.

Alex shook his head, unable to form any words without completely flipping his lid. He threw his gloves in the trash as he walked to the wash basin, furiously scrubbing his hands. Jackson was hot on his trail.

"Man, what the hell is up?"

Alex stood silently, breathing deeply, getting madder by the second.

Jackson took his silence as a yes. He was almost positive she found out now, but baffled as to why Karev gave a shit. Normally he'd point and laugh at her and Jackson would be the one protecting her honor. What the hell?

He let out a sigh and briefly closed his eyes. "She found out right? About Stephanie?" Still Alex stood with his back to him, silent. "Look, alright, I was going to tell her but I guess she found out before I could. It's not like I'm proud that I upset her.. I will talk to her, fix it. But what I don't get is why you care, Karev? Since when do you care if I hurt April's feelings?" He was truly confused about that.

Alex let out a menacing chuckle and shook his head. "Since I found her piss drunk out of her mind about to be taken by two big fucking bikers. Begging and pleading for them not to rape her." His voice was low, but deadly. He finally turned around and faced a confused and horrified Jackson.

"What.."

"You heard me. Luckily I showed up in time and was able to stop it. But you're wrong about one thing, Avery. Kepner didn't hear about you and Edwards. She had a front row fucking seat."

Jackson's mind was spinning, rage was pumping through his veins.

"That's right, man. She went out to look for you at the wedding. She was wanting to tell you some love shit or something, I don't know." He shrugged. "Instead she got an eye full of you and Edwards doing the beast with two backs." Alex shook his head and continued. "And you beat my ass for yelling at her? Nice one, Avery,"

Jackson couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He felt like he might even pass out. April, his April, sweet and innocent April was nearly raped? She saw him having sex with someone else? Fuck.

"Don't worry about it though. I took care of her. Brought her back to my house, changed her up, let her sleep it off. She'll be just fine. I'm just glad someone else around here finally sees through that pretty boy charm. Way the cut her deep, dude." Alex gave him one last go to hell look and left Jackson standing alone, mouth opened, heart racing, head spinning.

ooo

"Dr. Hunt, can I speak with you for a minute?" April started walking hastily along side her busy mentor. He briefly looked up from his chart and nodded.

"What is it Kepner?"

She let out a nervous sigh. "Well I know originally I said I wasn't going home for Christmas, but I could really use a break. Some time away, some family time. I know it's short notice but.."

Hunt cut her off. "Go, Kepner. You're always here when I need you, and even when I don't. Take some time off, enjoy your family."

April's smile was genuine. She really loved Dr. Hunt. "Thank you so much sir." She smiled again and turned to leave. Her shift was nearing the end and she couldn't be more relieved. Today was quite possibly the longest day of her life. Avoiding Jackson and Stephanie and her life and everything that happened was turning out to be quite tiresome. She just wanted to go home, take a bubble bath and get lost in a book, pretend she was someone else for a little while.

She untied her hair and let her long red waves loose, falling down her back. She just wanted to find Alex before she left and thank him again for.. well, everything. She didn't want to think about what would have happened had he not showed up, she didn't want to think about what happened at all. She was trying with all her might to shove in down into the "never happened" compartment. And failing miserably.

April didn't know if she had ever felt lower than she did right now. Her already fragile ego, self esteem, and confidence took a beating and she was ashamed of her behavior the night before. She goaded those two men and teased them. She pushed up her cleavage and shook her rear in a desperate attempt to feel beautiful, to feel wanted and it almost got her...

She shook her head, stopping her train of thought. No, don't go there. She looked everywhere for Alex, in the lounge, in the ORs, on-call rooms, but could not find him. Finally, she checked the always reliable abandoned hallway she and her fellow surgeons often sought refuge. He was not there either. April's shoulders slumped and she gave up. She'd just have to thank him tomorrow.

She turned to go home, only to come face to face with Jackson.

His face was pale and he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were swimming in sorrow and had a desperation about them. April was positive she'd never seen him so shaken, but still she said nothing. She just looked at him, a sad expression on her face, and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"April.."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Just his voice was able to evoke so many emotions in her, it was completely overwhelming. Anger. Embarrassment. Sadness. Betrayal. Love. Lust. Hate. Apathy.

"Please." He whispered. "Please look at me,"

She shook her head again and looked down at her shoes. She couldn't.

He swallowed and kept looking at her, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. To vow he'd never hurt her again.

"April.." His voice cracked and he swallowed again. "I am... so sorry. I can't even.. I don't even know what to say. I hate myself for hurting you."

Something snapped within her and his confession actually brought her comfort. She wanted him to hurt. She'd never wished anyone pain but she wished it on him in this very moment, as irrational and unfair as it might be. So, she did the only thing she could think of.. she twisted the knife.

"Good. That makes two of us. Now, please, leave me alone."

And just like that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Wow, thanks again for all of your support. It means so much to me and really inspires me to keep writing, something I have always loved to do. A few of you have mentioned that Alex seems out of character with his support of April. I've tried to convey in the story that yes, it is not normal behavior for him, and that's why Jackson was so confused about why Alex was upset with him. And why April keeps getting surprised at his kindness towards her. I want to say that Alex walking up on April almost being raped has irrevocably changed his attitude towards her, and I hope to dive further into that in future chapters. But, aside from his kinder supportive attitude with April, I hope he is staying true to the character we all know and love. I adore Alex Karev and his sarcasm and rudeness, lol. So those things will never go away. **

**Secondly, I always picture different actors/actresses for the characters in my stories as I write (aside from the mains, obviously.) I wasn't a huge fan of the actresses they cast as April's sisters (seriously they were all so..ugh) so for my story, this is Alice Kepner-Jones :)**

**Perfect right? Haha. **

**I know a lot of you have mentioned being torn, and that I am messing with your Japril loving hearts. Well.. good. That's my intention. ;)**

** Anyway, here's chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, hopefully this weekend, maybe sooner. **

ooo

April walked into her apartment so relieved to be home. Traveling across the country was always such a hassle, especially with her 5am flight. She dropped her suitcase and sat down on her over sized love seat letting out a tired sigh. A week in Moline with her family was just what she needed. Seeing all of her nieces and nephews light up on Christmas morning was a gift all by itself. The peaceful farm life provided her with comfort and allowed her brain to slow down. Being able to ride her horses and feed her animals was always very therapeutic for her. For a long time, those animals were her only friends, they were always there for her and they never once let her down. She also got to spend quality time with her older sister Alice. Out of all three sisters, she was definitely closest with Alice. They were two years apart and total opposites. Alice was loud, sarcastic, and the life of the party. She was popular in school, athletic, and could make friends with anyone. Alice married her high school sweetheart right after graduation and popped out three kids fairly quickly, all the while still getting her marketing degree at Ohio State. She was a great mother, a great wife, and had a great job. She was what April aspired to be.

One night after a few glasses of wine, April confided in Alice everything that was going on back in Seattle. How she had finally lost her virginity to her best friend, how they'd slept together for months until she thought she was pregnant, how he told her he wanted to marry her then in the next breath dumped her once the test was negative. She told Alice how she thought she was falling in love with Jackson and that she was finally going to tell him, only to happen upon him and someone else going at it. She even told her about Joe's, the bikers, and how her friend Alex came to her rescue.

Alice couldn't believe her ears. Innocent April was not so innocent anymore. After a few minutes of the requisite older sibling teasing, Alice held April and let her cry. She told her that everything would be just fine, and that it sounds like this thing with Jackson was a huge misunderstanding. That the Jackson she met when April introduced them intern year, the one April talked about non-stop for years, would never 'hit it and quit it' and hurt her intentionally. That there had to be more to the story, and she needed to talk to Jackson. That their main problem sounds like lack of communication. Too much sexing, not enough talking. Alice told April to give Jackson the benefit of the doubt before cutting him off completely. They had been friends for too long to just throw it away.

Of course, she also warned April if she ever went out and got wasted by herself again, she'd haul her pregnant ass all the way to Washington and beat the hell out of her. April swore on her life it would never happen again. She didn't think she could even go back to Joe's at this point, the memory of that night still so fresh in her mind. Thank God for Alex. She really needed to call him and thank him, again. He had really come through for her.

April's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" She thought to herself. The only person who knew she was back today was Dr. Hunt, and she doubted he would show up at her apartment unannounced. She was shocked to see Jackson standing on the other side.

"Jackson.. what are you doing here?"

He lifted up a bag from Blazing Bagels in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other with a hopeful half smile on his face. April couldn't turn down her favorite bagel shop, or that face to be perfectly honest, so she stepped aside and let him in.

"I overheard Hunt telling Torres you got back this morning. I just wanted to come see you, see how your Christmas was. I know it's your favorite holiday.." jeez he sounded like such a bumbling idiot, Jackson thought to himself.

April nodded awkwardly. "It was really nice to be with my family. How about you, did your mother come to visit?" She was avoiding eye contact at all costs, preparing her coffee the way she liked it and busying herself wiping down the already sparkling counter tops. Jackson watched her, noting her nervousness, but not sensing the hostility he had a week prior.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, she did. She was only here a couple days. I woke up Christmas morning to a full stocking and gifts under a Charlie Brown tree she managed to sneak up. 'Now, baby, Christmas ain't Christmas without a tree..'" he did his best Catherine Avery impression and got a smile laugh from April. "She, uh, she asked about you. Told me to wish you a Merry Christmas and that you need to call her sometime."

April nodded. "I will."

Jackson switched his weight from one foot to the other. "I tried to call you a few times."

"I know. I'm uh.. I'm sorry, I just needed some space."

"Did you get my messages?"

She nodded again.

_April, hey.. it's me. I didn't really think you'd answer but I had to try. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. The fact that you were almost.. that you were almost hurt because of something I did...You mean more to me than.. you're my best friend. You're one of the most important people in my life. I miss you and I hate that things are so awful between us right now. I'll do anything to fix it. Just tell me how to fix it. Please call me back._

_April it's killing me to know that you hate me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I'm just.. I'm just a mess right now. It's my own fault right? I know. I just need to hear your voice. I just need to know that you don't hate me. I miss you._

_Yeah, it's me again. I'm starting to sound like a stalker, I know. I just... Merry Christmas, April._

"I got them. I just.. I didn't know what to say to you, so I figured nothing was better than putting my foot in my mouth. I've been known to do that, right?" She laughed softly.

Jackson smiled. He loved her sweet little laugh so much.

"April.."

"Jackson.." They both started at the same time and stopped.

"Go ahead." She insisted.

"Can we sit?" He gestured to her small bistro table in the corner of the kitchen. April nodded and followed him over. She was absolutely dreading this conversation, but knew she needed to put on her big girl panties and get it all out on the table, literally.

There was a moment of silence as Jackson collected his thoughts. He went over what he would say to her a million times in his head and now that she was right in front of him, he couldn't find his words.

"I'm so sorry for.. what you saw. I never in a million years thought you would come outside looking for me. I didn't think you cared."

April furrowed her brow, trying to remain calm, even though talking about that night was making her anxious as hell. "Why wouldn't I care, Jackson?"

He swallowed nervously. "Because.. you insisted I take a date to the wedding. That we both take dates. You said it'd be easier for us to move on."

She scoffed unintentionally. "Apparently I was right.. in your case, anyhow."

Jackson took the jab in stride, knowing he deserved it and so much more. "No, you weren't right, April. You were wrong. Sleeping with Stephanie didn't help me move on at all. I was an idiot to think it would."

April looked down at her hands on the table, memories of seeing them so intimate rushing to her mind. Tears stung at her eyes and she closed them to keep them at bay.

"I was just so hurt and angry and wanted to forget that we.. I wanted to forget about us and everything that's happened since San Francisco. I thought if I acted single and like I didn't care, then eventually it would become my reality. I know it sounds incredibly egotistical of me, I'm almost embarrassed to admit it, but I guess I wasn't used to rejection.. especially from someone I care about as much as I care about you."

April was speechless. She didn't even know where to start. Rejection? Rejection?!

"Wait, rejection? What are you even talking about, Jackson? Because from what I remember, YOU broke up with me. I mean, if you can even call it that, right. We were never really together. A few rounds of sex in the hospital does not a relationship make." She was starting to get angry all over again.

"Come on, April. You know it was more than that."

"Really? Was it more than that with Stephanie too? Wait, don't answer that. I already know. I mean at least she meant enough to you to warrant an invite to your apartment. I guess she's just too good for quickies in on-call rooms, huh?"

Jackson was at a loss for words. Wait.. what..

"How did you know that she was at my apartment?"

"Does it even matter?" April huffed and stood up. She couldn't stand to be in such close proximity to him right now. She walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen and turned around, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"It does matter. How could you even think for a second that Stephanie means more to me than you, April? You have got to be kidding. Come on.."

"Well, let's see. You took her on an actual date. That's more than we ever did. And apparently, you really rocked her world. Three times in one night. Wow, Jackman. Way to go." She gave him a thumbs up.

Jackson stood up and walked over to her. "I don't.. how do you even know this? April, look, it doesn't matter. I only took her on a date because you insisted, repeatedly, that I did. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't buy me a box a condoms while you were at it! You were pretty hell-bent on me moving on to someone else, for me to leave you alone."

She gasped at his crude remark. "You really have it all wrong, don't you? I told you to bring a date because I thought it would stop me from doing something embarrassing like throwing myself at you in the coat closet. I didn't think you would actually like her! Like her so much that you couldn't wait until you left the wedding to strip her down and have your way with her!"

"No.. that's not..."

"Do you have any idea how badly it hurt to see you like that with someone else, Jackson?" April couldn't stop the tears this time, try as she might. "I thought.. I thought that you really cared about me. I thought that what we had was real. And when you were talking about marriage and babies and wanting a life with me, I believed you!" She shouted, angrily wiped her face.

"I meant it!" He shouted back. Then he took a deep breath and lowered his tone. "I meant it, April."

"Really? Then why did you run for the hills as soon as we found out I wasn't pregnant? Oh, right, it was a sign. A sign we shouldn't be together, right?" She sniffed and wiped more fallen tears.

"What was I supposed to do, April?! I poured my heart out to you only to have you thanking God you didn't have to marry me or have my kid a few hours later. I thought I was doing what you wanted."

She let out a disbelieving sigh.

"Really? What I wanted? Yes, Jackson, I wanted you to pretend to care about me and pretend you wanted marry me and have a baby with me and then dump me when it turns out to be a false alarm! I was thanking God because I wasn't going to have to tell my preacher father that his daughter was pregnant out of wedlock! I was happy that we could just be together without adding an unplanned child to the mix. I didn't mean.. it didn't mean that I didn't want those things with you, I just wanted our timing to be better."

Jackson let our a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I didn't know that." He said, barely above a whisper.

Her voice was equally as low. "How could you? The way to took off, you didn't give me a chance to explain. I admit that perhaps my initial reaction was over-the-top, and that I hurt you. But it was not my intention, Jackson, and I'm so sorry. But how could you ever think that I didn't want to be with you? I gave you a part of myself I will never get back. A part of myself I can never give to another person. And you made it seem.." she took a deep breath.. "you made it seem like it meant nothing to you."

Jackson stepped closer to her, only inches away. He placed his hand on her hip. "April.." he whispered, waiting for her to look at him. When she finally did, he continued. "It meant everything to me. I am so lucky you chose me. I don't know why you did, I definitely didn't deserve it, but I'm so honored that you did. Being with you... like that... was amazing, so amazing. You're amazing, you know that?" He cupped her cheek with his free hand, completely invading her space.

April stared into his beautiful eyes, getting lost in them as she had so many times before. But the images of that night wouldn't go away even if she desperately wanted them to. She sniffed and backed away from him, shaking her head.

"I think we just need some space."

Well, that's not what he wanted to hear. "Come on, we can still be friends.."

She shook her head again. "No, I cant. Not yet. Every time I look at you, all I see is the two of you in the back of your car, no matter how hard I try not to. I can't be your friend yet Jackson. I'm sorry."

Jackson dropped his head in defeat. He hated this, perhaps more than anything. Ever. But he would respect your wishes, for now. He would win her back in time. He just had to be patient. "You sure?"

April nodded sadly. "I'm sure."

He let out a disappointed sigh. "Look, Karev told me what happened that night.."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." Her demeanor changed completely and she started to walk away from him.

"April.."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

Another time then.

"Ok."

She looked at him for a brief moment. "I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Jackson took that as his cue to leave. He started to walk towards her door but turned back around. He forgot. He pulled the envelope from his back pocket. "Wait, before I go, this is for you." He handed it to her.

April took the envelope, confused. "What's this?"

"A Christmas present. I got it for you before everything.. got so messed up. Just open it."

"But I didn't get you anything.."

"Just open it, please."

April tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents. She read it carefully and a huge smile graced her face. "Oh my God!"

Jackson smiled.

"Front row tickets to Justin Timberlake?! Jackson you shouldn't have.. oh my God!" She was beaming. Jackson knew without a doubt it was the best $600 he ever spent. Just to see that smile.

"I can't take these.."

"April, please take the tickets. I got them for you because I know how much you love him. I want you to go.. take Arizona or Meredith or whoever. But please go."

She smiled at him again and his heart bursted from the happiness it felt. April was really touched by the gift. "Ok. Thanks, Jackman."

"For you? Anytime."

They stood by the door staring at eachother. Neither wanted to part ways, but it was something that had to be done. "I guess I'll go then.. see you around?"

She nodded. "Yeah.. see ya around."

Jackson reached up and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger longer than necessary. He gave her one last look before walking out and shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

April couldn't sleep after Jackson left. How could she? She was laying on her side, staring at the concert tickets on her nightstand. Despite all that happened recently, Jackson would always be a sweetheart. She knew since intern year that he was husband material. Her husband? Never in a million years. He was Jackson Avery. He was by far and without a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever seen in person or otherwise. He was incredibly intelligent and always had the best comebacks no matter what the situation was. He was thoughtful and naturally charming and a people person who could get along with anyone. Jackson was the object of every woman's desire yet it never seemed he let it go to his head. April always knew he was way out of her league. She was awkward and neurotic and average and generally annoyed everyone it seemed.

But he befriended her intern year after she went out of her way to keep his last name a secret from a group of fellow interns. Back then he was self conscious about being an Avery, not wanting people to think he was there on a free ride. Ever since then, he had her back. When two guys they worked with at Mercy West teased her relentlessly for being a nut job after she freaked out during her first appendectomy, Jackson used his charm on the chief resident, getting both interns assigned to night shift for the entire month. That was the first time they went for a beer after work together just the two of them.

_"So tell me about farm life, April Kepner?"_

_April looked at him confused. "What?"_

_"You told me at the intern mixer you grew up on a farm. I grew up in the middle of a city, never even been to a farm."_

_April smiled brightly, happy that he remembered their first conversation. She was surprised she wasn't nervous around him like most guys, especially good looking ones. Maybe he was such a catch that it let her put down her guard, it's not like she had a chance in hell. Might as well be his friend._

_"Farm life is.. messy." She laughed softly. "And busy. And just really wonderful. When I was a kid, I used to love helping daddy herd the cattle and feed the pigs. Then when I was a teenager, it was mandatory I helped and it wasn't as fun anymore." She shrugged and took a sip of her beer. "I always knew one day I would leave so I tried to make the most of it. Tell me about about how you grew up?"_

_For the first time since she met him 6 months earlier, Jackson Avery looked shy. "I grew up in Boston. That's where my family is from."_

_"I love Boston. I went there once for a school trip and it was such a beautiful city. Did you.. play any sports? You did, didn't you? Mr. Super Star Athlete.." April giggled._

_Jackson smiled his brilliant smile. "I played a little bit.."_

_"Oh, please. Captain of the football team?"_

_He nodded, her smile widened._

_"All star basketball player?"_

_He nodded again._

_"Hmm.. prom king."_

_Jackson put his head down to cover his smile. "This is really embarrassing."_

_"Oh come on, hot shot!" April poked his chest laughing. "I'm impressed."_

_Jackson shook his head and scrunched his nose. "Don't be. None of that even matters."_

_April studied him for a minute, wondering how someone with so much to offer could stay so grounded. "Jackson.. thanks again for helping me out with Jenkins and Addson today. They were not planning on letting up anytime soon. Thank you for being so nice to me."_

_"Why are you thanking me for being nice to you? We're friends, April. Friends are nice to each other. And I don't like it when jerks like Jenkins and Addson tease my friends. Besides neither one of them have been asked to assist on anything important. They have no room to talk. Don't worry about them, ok? You're doing great."_

_She smiled._

_"You want to play some pool?" He asked her gesturing to the other side of the room._

_"Sure!"_

April flipped over on her back and sighed. How did everything get so messed up? Jackson was her best friend. She could talk to him about anything. He was so fun to be around. They always had a great time hanging out, and now.. it was all ruined. Maybe she should have never kissed Jackson that night in San Francisco. They'd probably be eating her freshly baked cookies and playing Super Mario Kart on Jackson's vintage Super Nintendo. Teasing each other and laughing until their bellies hurt.

Now she could barely stand to be in the same room with him. Her heart literally ached. She didn't know if it would ever be fixed or go back to the way it was before. Right now, space was exactly what she needed. She needed time to clear her head, to heal the wounds. Then, maybe, she and Jackson could be friends again.

She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the call button. It rang several times.

"Karev."

"Alex, hey, it's me. April."

"Yeah I could tell from the annoyingly high pitched voice."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you busy?"

"Just watching Sport Center. How were the pigs?"

"I had a great Christmas, thank you. How about you? What did you do?"

"Eh, worked. Saved a couple lives. Ya know, same old same old."

She laughed softly. "Good for you, Grinch. Listen I just wanted to call and thank you.."

"Kepner, I swear if you thank me again I will egg your car. I did what anyone would have done. You'd do it for me if the roles were reversed. Buy me a burger and we'll call it even."

"You're right. If I ever find two big dudes trying to take advantage of you, I will kick their ass."

Alex was silent for a minute.

"So we can crack jokes about this now? Because I have a few..."

"Shut up. Well, I take my thank you back then."

"That's pretty messed up. "

She laughed. He smiled.

"So what are you doing for tonight?"

"Tonight?" She was confused.

"New Years Eve.." He pronounced it slowly like he was talking to a child.

Oh right. April had completely forgotten what day it was. She had no plans.

"Nothing I don't guess."

"Mere's having a party. Want to come?"

"With you?"

He scoffed. "No, with Shepherd. Pick you up at 8. Don't wear a stupid sweater that lights up or anything."

"Darn, now I have to change. Sounds fun, see you then."

"Later."

They hung up and April laid back down, a little less restless than before. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Jackson had just scrubbed out of his first surgery of the night when he bumped into Stephanie in the hall.

"Oh, hey Jackson. I mean Dr. Avery."

Jackson had to admit he felt like a dick. He hadn't called her since the night of Bailey's wedding and had rarely spoken to her at the hospital. He wasn't the guy that slept with the intern and then ignored her. He wasn't Karev.

"Stephanie, please call me Jackson. Hey, look I know if haven't called you and I'm a jerk. I've just had a lot going on."

Stephanie nodded, looking more understanding than he expected. "That's ok, you're a busy guy, I get it. You on night shift"

Jackson sighed. "Yeah, happy new year right."

"Me too." She looked at him coyly and then shocked the hell out of him by softly caressing his abdomen under his scrub top. "Maybe we can bump into each other in an on call room later?" Her hand traveled dangerously low, and he really thought she was going to grope him in the corridor.

She smiled up at him and then went on about her business. Jackson looked after her, surprised by the forwardness. Although, truthfully, he probably shouldn't have been, they did have sex the first night they ever had a full conversation. He turned back around and shook his head, focusing on his next surgery.

ooo

April opened the door to find Alex standing there with his usual annoyed expression.

"Wow, Kepner. You look not awful."

"Gee, thanks. You're a real charmer, Karev."

He smirked. "You ready to go? I need a drink."

April nodded and reached for her jacket. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a low-cut red sweater that showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but not slutty. She had on black heels and her hair was in big waves, cascading down her back. Alex had to admit, she looked pretty hot.

They got in his truck and headed to Meredith's. April ran her hand over the dash,

"I love this truck. You don't see many in Seattle. Seems like everyone drives smart cars. Back in Moline, everyone has a truck."

Alex nodded. "Same in Iowa. Where I'm from if you didn't drive a 4x4 you were a pussy."

April cringed. "That's lovely."

He shrugged. "It's the truth."

April shook her head. Typical Alex. "Hey thanks for inviting me tonight. I didn't really want to spend New Years Eve with Dick Clark all by myself."

Alex nodded. Truthfully, although he'd never tell her, he couldn't shake the fear of her going out alone and getting drunk and putting herself in another dangerous situation. He knew Avery was her only friend, and since that was in the shitter, inviting her was almost mandatory. At least that's what he told himself.

They arrived shortly after and everyone was surprised to see them walk in together. Meredith and Cristina gave each other WTF looks and Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Hey guys!" April greeted them chipper as always. "Happy New Year!"

They all remained silent for a split second before returning the sentiment. Alex headed straight for the food table, leaving April alone with Cristina and Meredith.

"I didn't realize you and Alex have become such good friends." Meredith observed, looking from April, over to Alex, and back over to April.

April shrugged. What could she say? Well he saved my ass and now we have some strange friendship going on. "I think it was just a pity invite. He knew I didn't have any plans. Must've caught him in a weak moment." There. She played it off. It wasn't exactly a lie.

Cristina walked up to Alex who was busy stuffing his face. "So did you lose a bet?"

"Huh?" He answered her with a mouth full of chips and dip.

"Kepner. I thought you'd rather get a colonoscopy than willingly hang out with her. You lost a bet, huh. That sucks." She patted him on the back feigning sympathy.

Alex rolled his eyes and washed down his food with a Coors Light. "Bite me. She's had a rough time lately."

Cristina snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have missed that chapter where you suddenly give a crap?"

"It's right after that chapter where you mind your fucking business. Where's Hunt?" He smirked at her and her teasing smile faded. Ouch, right below the belt.

"Up yours Alex."

"Happy New Year to you too, Yang."

Cristina walked away and Alex looked around, noticing many people from the hospital were in attendance. Quite a few nurses he shagged once or twice. Bailey and Ben were there, Webber was there, a few annoying interns, and a few other people he'd met once or twice before through Meredith. Some party.

He walked through the house searching for April, finding her laugh with a guy he'd never seen before.

"And then Dr. Grey was yelling STOP THE AMBULANCE! Push the breaks! I'll break your neck!" April was laughing so hard at the guy's story when she noticed Alex walk up.

"Hey, Alex. This is Matthew, he's an EMT."

Matthew extended his hand and Alex just looked at it, annoyed. "Didn't realize Mere was inviting the whole food chain tonight."

April rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Matthew. Alex suffers from a syndrome called I'm a jerk to everyone. Don't take it personally."

Matthew smiled at April, obviously interested in her. Alex shook his head and left the two alone, looking around to see who else was there. Meredith came up to him not long after.

"Hey Alex. Having fun?"

"Not really."

She swatted his shoulder. "Well, start having fun. Everyone has fun at my party, that's a rule." He didn't say anything. "So what's up with you and April?"

Alex rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the subject. "Nothing. Can't two people come to a party together without something being up?"

"Sure.. just not when their names are Alex Karev and April Kepner. Or should I call you guys A-K-squared?" Meredith laughed at her own joke.

"Ha ha. You're a real comedian. She didn't have any plans, I invited her, end of story."

Meredith held up her hands in surrender with a small smile on her face.

"Ok, ok.. I give."

ooo

It was almost midnight and Jackson's load was starting to lighten up. The hospital was pretty dead for a holiday. New Years Eve was usually a busy night, people getting drunk and doing stupid shit like catching themselves on fire. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey Jackson." A soft voice came from beside him. He turned to see Stephanie. "It's almost Midnight."

Jackson checked his watch. "Yeah I guess it is."

She moved closer to him to where their sides were touching. "You know, I was thinking.. what better way to ring in the New Year than a repeat performance of Dr. Bailey's wedding?"

Jackson remained silent. Shit.

"Meet me in the 3rd floor on-call room in 15 minutes. We can count down together.."

Stephanie took his silence as an affirmative and left.

ooo

April was so glad she came, she was actually having a lot of fun dancing around and drinking moderately. It definitely helped take her mind off things. Alex had finally loosened up after a few beers and was cracking her up with his crude jokes and sarcastic commentary. It was strange to hang out with him like this without being the butt of his joke. Alex was really a good guy underneath, you just had to peel back 500 layers to get there.

"59...58...57..."

The countdown had begun. Alex and April were hanging out in the corner, watching as all of the couples huddled together, ready to share their first kiss of the new year.

"10...9...8...7...

April chugged back the rest of her drink and joined in.

"6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Derek dipped Meredith down for a sweet kiss. Ben and Bailey shared a quick peck. Others were randomly kissing and laughing. April couldn't help but laugh at everyone's excitement. Maybe next year she'd have someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight. Maybe by then she and Jackson would..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone's warm lips on her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. She turned her face to see a semi-drunk Alex Karev with a huge grin on his face.

"Happy New Year, Kepner." He slapped her ass hard and she squealed and jumped, not at all expecting it, before turning to wish others the same thing. She watched him go, surprised that her heart was beating so fast.

Cristina smirked in the corner and looked at the picture on her phone.

ooo

Maybe if he just explained to her that he had feelings for someone else, and it was a mistake to sleep with her, she would understand. He hated hurting girls feelings and knew that's what was about to happen. Jackson took a deep breath and opened the door to the on call room, prepared to let her down gently. But every thought left his head when he saw what was on the other side.

Stephanie, buck naked, with nothing but a Happy New Year hat on and a huge seductive smile.

"Happy New Year, Dr. Avery."


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a very short chapter, but I felt bad leaving you hanging with the last, and wanted to conclude NYE so.. here ya go. I hope you like it. I appreciate all of the reviews and comments you guys leave me, I definitely take them into consideration.

Ooo

Jackson swallowed almost nervously. He was used to women throwing themselves at him shamelessly but this was a little over the top, even for him. "Ah, Stephanie please.."

She walked up to him, reaching for him. Jackson stopped her. "Wait wait wait.. Stephanie." He reached over grabbed a blanket off the shelf and giving it to her. "Please put some clothes on."

Stephanie's face fell and she accepted the blanket, completely mortified. She thought they were on the same page. "I thought.."

Jackson shook his head and closed his eyes. Ugh, he hated this part. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't see you again. Not like that."

She was so embarrassed and getting angrier by the second. "You sure didn't mind seeing me before. Was I just a booty call?"

Yes. "No, Stephanie, I really do feel like an asshole but isn't it better I tell you this now? I.. Well, I have feelings for someone else. And have for a long time." He sighed. "You're great and maybe under different circumstances we might've.." He knew he was lying. things with Stephanie wouldn't have gone further than 'fun' under any circumstance. Good going, Avery.

"No, no I get it." She was clearly hurt. "Well, now that I've completely humiliated myself, I guess I'll see you around Dr. Avery."

"Stephanie.."

"Could you please leave so I can redress? Bye."

Jackson nodded and left. Well, things were certainly going to be awkward for a while in that arena but he did what he had to do. The night of Bailey's wedding, Jackson had thought April was done with him for good. Knowing how she felt and how badly he hurt her that night, he could never do that to her again.

ooo

"I really think you guys should just stay the night. There's plenty of room out here in the living room. Alex, you've had to much to drink and.." Meredith turned to point at April dancing solo to a Katy Perry song "she isn't driving anywhere. Here, I'll get you some pillows."

"Mere I'm fine.."

"Karev, you're staying. Get comfortable." Derek chimed in with a knowing smile and started to pick up. All of their guests had left leaving only Derek, Meredith, Alex, and April behind.

Meredith shoved a pile of blankets and pillows at Alex and then started making up one of the couches. Alex frowned. "Why do you make her bed and not mine? The hell, dude."

Meredith laughed. "Because she'd do it for me. You, on the other hand, would shove a big pile of blankets at me. So, there ya go."

"Whatever. Kepner!"

A giggly April spun around and stopped, wobbling a little bit before catching herself. "Yes, Karev!"

"We're staying the night. Mere took my keys."

"SLEEPOVER!" April squealed in a very loud, drunk high pitched voice. She ran over to Alex and jumped on his back. "We need popcorn."

Meredith laughed softly to herself and she finished April's bed. She turned around only to have April jump on her in a hug. "Thank you soooo much Meredith. That's so repons.. reponsi.. responsible of you." She giggled at herself. "You're a great friend and I love you. Happy New Year!"

Mere raised her hands in pretend excitement. "Yaaay!" She turned to Alex. "I trust you to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Well, it's a quarter after two. I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Night, Mere."

"Goodnight Meredith!"

ooo

Stephanie was fuming mad. She felt used and like a cheap whore. Granted she did sleep with Jackson on the first date, I mean.. have you looked at the boy? But she really thought they could have had something real. She got so close to catching an Avery. He was an Avery! And the most handsome man in any room.

She wondered who it was he had feelings for. Was it one of the other doctors? She notice he spent time with Grey sometimes, but she's married to Shepherd. He and Torres hit it off, but she's married to Arizona. She knew he was friends with Kepner, but come on, like that would ever happen. They called her a dud for a reason. So who could it be?

Stephanie fixed her hair and checked her clothes before exiting the on call room. She would find out who she was.

ooo

April was laying on her couch, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face. "This is so much fun. Didn't you have so much fun tonight Alex?"

Apparently Kepner was even more of a motormouth when intoxicated. "Yeah, it was an alright time. Got a couple numbers."

April giggled. "You're such a player. How do you do it?"

Alex raised a brow, confused. He turned to look at her from his couch, which was adjacent to hers. "Do what?"

"You know.. sleep with so many woman. Isn't it weird to be so intimate with people you don't know?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. It's not like I care what they think. Wam, bam, thank you ma'am."

"Oh my God that's horrible." She laughed anyway.

"Look every chick that sleeps with me knows what I'm about. I'm not looking for a relationship with these women and don't pretend that I am. It is what it is. They're fine with it. And I get laid, so it's win win."

The alcohol was allowing the conversation to flow more freely than perhaps otherwise.

"Wow, that's just.. amazing to me. Because, see, for me, I think it's like.. whoa." She made giant hand gestures in the air to demonstrate how big it is. "It's the closest and most intimate you can be with another person. It's just so special and I can't imagine just sleeping around town like a floozy."

"Did you just call me a floozy?" A hint of laughter was in his voice. It was dark in the room, so only the shadows of their bodies were outlined.

April giggled. "Yes I did, ya big floozy."

He laughed with her. "It's different for guys. Sex isn't some romantic thing. It's a way to get off, have some fun, let off some steam."

April pondered this for a minute. "Is it different when you really love the person?"

Alex was quiet. He'd never been asked that question. Or even thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess it is." His voice was quieter than before.

"How so?"

Jeez, how many questions was she going to ask?

"I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Tryyyy" she sing songed happily.

"If you love the person then it just, I don't know, means more. You care more. You care if they're enjoying themselves and if they feel good. You want them to know how much they mean to you by how much effort you put into making them feel good." If Alex was in his right sober mind, he would punch himself for sounding like such a wuss.

April was quiet for a long time. "Wow."

They were both silent.

"Night, Kepner."

"Goodnight Alex."

ooo

**hahaha you guys, so quick to abandon poor Jackson ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you thank you thank you for all of your kind words and reviews. I love talking to you guys via PM to so don't hesitate to send me messages if you want to discuss the story in this fic or just Grey's in general. My kids have both started sports and school begins next week, so I can't promise when I will update again but hopefully soon! Hope you guys enjoy. **

ooo

A week passed since New Years and things were starting to settle down at the hospital. April had successfully managed to avoid Jackson for seven straight days. She wasn't upset at him anymore.. well, maybe she was a little.. but more-so she was just nervous to talk to him with everything so weird between them. She missed his friendship and wished they could hang out without all the baggage they'd managed to create, but she just didn't know if that was a possibility.

She and Alex had been spending a lot of time together lately and April was surprised at how much they had in common, despite their obvious personality differences. They both came from small rural towns, they both grew up in church.. Alex surprised her one day telling her how he went to the First Baptist church with his aunt until he reached his teens when girls and beer became more important, and while he believed in God, he was certainly not a devout Christian. This earned quite a few minutes of gut-busting laughter from April, followed by a "no shit Sherlock!"

They both loved sports. April in return surprised Alex with her vast knowledge of both football and basketball. They had a 45 minute conversation about who would win the Super Bowl and how. She gloated of course, remembering when she surprised Jackson in the same manner years prior. They loved the same kind of music and even made half-assed plans to go to Coachella sometime. Of course, they bickered as usual, Alex constantly annoyed with April's glass-half-full shiny disposition and high-pitched voice and April pretty much always grossed out by Alex's rude perverted ways. It was definitely a love-hate friendship.

April closed out her chart and put it up on the desk for the nurse to take. She was about to take a break when she bumped right into Jackson. April smiled nervously.

"Oh! Hey Jackson."

He returned her smile. "Hey.. long time no see."

April shifted and looked anywhere but at him. "Oh, yeah, I've just been..uh.."

"Avoiding me?" He laughed lightly. "It's okay, I get it.. how've you been?"

"Good!" She answered too quickly. "I mean I've been.. good. How about you?"

April couldn't help but admire how attractive he looked. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his hair was starting to get long. She swallowed and looked down.

"I've been okay. I've missed you." He said it like he was saying the sky was blue. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. April looked up at him again and blushed slightly.

"You have?"

Jackson took a step closer to her, close enough to be considered intimate but not enough to scare her. "Yeah, I have. I didn't realize how boring my life was without you in it."

April smiled and rolled her eyes. "I sincerely doubt that."

"No, I'm serious. There's no one to yell at me for eating straight out of the dish. No one is there to make fun of me when I lose my shit over a game. And I haven't gotten an update on the latest Hollywood Us Weekly gossip in I don't know how long." He smirked at her.

April couldn't help but laugh softly. "Well, Jennifer Aniston is pregnant."

"Again?"

She nodded.

"She's always pregnant."

"Except she never is. And the Kardashians are starting a new clothing line. At Sears."

"Oh, tell me more!" He replied feigning interest. April laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Shut up, do you even know what Sears is rich boy?"

"Yes!" He said, pretending to be offended. "It's in the mall and they sell lawn mowers."

April laughed again.

They stood silently for a minute, both pondering what to say. Jackson couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was so vibrantly red and curly and voluptuous. She had on more makeup than she usually wore, and even though she didn't need it, she looked sexy as hell and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to feel her body against his again.

"See?" He finally said. "We can be friends. We're great at it."

April's smile faltered a little. "I.. I'm not so sure."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" She replied in a small, seductive voice that Jackson was positive she didn't intend. "Kissing you. Right now, standing here looking at you that's all I can think about."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her admission. It took him a few beats to respond. "Well.. the feeling is mutual." He whispered, stepping a little closer now, invading her personal space.

"That doesn't sound like friends to me."

"April.." He leaned in, almost resting his forehead in hers, just needed to be close to her. He felt so empty without her.

"Yo, Kepner! We still on for tonight? I'm heading in to surgery." Karev walked up, completely ignoring their close moment, and not even acknowledging Jackson's presence.

April snapped out of her daze and pulled back slightly from Jackson. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Just text me when you're finished."

Karev looked between the two of them and then back at April. "Alright. Later."

Jackson watched as Alex walked away from them. "You and Karev have been spending a lot of time together lately.."

April immediately shook her head. "It's not like that."

"I didn't say it was. Just making an observation, that's all." Truth was, it killed Jackson that April was spending so much time with that prick. Alex was a jerk, especially to her, and she was too good for him. She was too good for both of them.

"He's been a good friend to me. I know, shocking, right? But he has."

"I'm sure there's an ulterior motive."

April looked at him with a blank face. "What are you trying to say? Someone can't be my friend without an agenda?"

Jackson immediately realized his misstep. "No, no, no.. not someone. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend, April. It's just Karev.. he never has good intentions unless it benefits him in one way or another."

She shook her head, obviously disagreeing. "You're wrong, Jackson. Alex has been really good to me and doesn't expect anything in return."

Jackson looked at her, at a loss of what to say. He felt like he had stepped into an alternate universe. April defending Alex freaking Karev to him? Surely she wasn't falling for the guy. The idea was completely ridiculous.

"Just.. promise me you'll be careful."

April laughed at him. "Around Karev? You're joking right? Alex isn't going to hurt me, Jackson. Get a grip."

He decided it might be best to change the subject before really pissing her off, even if the idea of her and Karev still nagged him. "Ok, ok." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Look, I have to go. It was really good to talk to you. I mean it." April gave him one of those smiles of hers that always melted his heart just a bit. She really had no idea just how beautiful she was.

"You too." He smiled and watched her turn, before calling back out. "Hey, April.."

She turned back around to face him. "Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful today."

April blushed from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet. She ducked her head bashfully and then looked back up at him. "Thank you."

ooo

Alex was in hell. How the hell did two interns wind up on his service today? All he wanted to do was stitch this kid up and get the hell out of here, not listen to Edwards and Wilson yap yap yap about hair conditioner and the latest Channing Tatum flick,

His mind wandered to seeing Kepner with Avery in the hall earlier, and he really hated the uneasy feeling in his gut it caused. Kepner was finally starting to get back to her old annoying self after the whole wedding/bar fiasco weeks earlier, and now she's just going to let Avery bat his pretty eyes at her and forget the hell she went through? Why were women so stupid?

Ok, so Kepner was not stupid, not even in the slightest. She was actually very intelligent and surprisingly worldly. She read anything and everything and knew how to hold a conversation about any subject it seemed. She was also pretty damn funny, sometimes unintentionally. Alex was surprised at how much fun he had when they hung out.

He supposed if she wanted to forgive Avery for being a man whore, he didn't have any room to judge. But it still didn't do anything to alleviate the nagging feeling in his stomach.

"So tell me about New Years?" Jo Wilson asked Edwards over little Conner Styles' body. "I'd been meaning to ask you."

Stephanie hesitated and then cleared her throat. "It was great! Better than great, actually."

Wilson laughed softly. "So your plan to corner Dr. McReallyHot and get back in his pants worked huh?"

Alex's ears perked up at this. Edwards paused for a minute before responding.

"Of course it did. He couldn't wait to meet me in an on-call room."

Oh, hell no. Avery slept with Edwards again? On New Years? April told Alex all about Jackson's visit to her apartment and how sorry he was and how she desperately wanted to forgive and forget. And that sleazy snake went and banged Edwards again the very night.

Alex shook his head.

"Good as the first time?"

"Better."

"So, are you guys like, seeing each other now? Or just seeing each other naked?" Wilson chuckled at her own joke.

"Guess time will tell.. " Edwards cleared her throat. "So tell me about that guy you met at Joe's?"

Alex dumped his utensils into a waste bin with more force than necessary, making a loud clanking sound. "Hey, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, I have an idea.. how about you both shut your mouths and focus on your work. No one care about your sexcapades."

He went back to sewing up the incision but his mind was racing. He knew the whole bros-before-hoes mentality should keep him from running his mouth about Avery and Edwards, but Kepner was his friend, and Avery certainly was not his bro.

Fuck it.

April deserved to know.

ooo

**Uh-ohs! ;)**

**Please review as always.**


End file.
